The Big Day
by pyroguy14
Summary: One shot SoraxKairi. Sora asks Kairi out. Woohoo!


**This is so I can be a beta reader...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or I wouldn't be writing on a fan site...**

Sora was walking down the street when he saw _her_ standing there, looking as hot as ever. Today was the day that he would finally do it. Sora was going to ask Kairi out.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said. "W- uh, thmfuhamenah..."

"Um, what?"

Nice. Very smooth. Ladies love the gibberish.

Man, it wasn't his fault. She just looked like a goddess with her spaghetti strap white top whith the pink zipper strapless sundress.

Not to mention the hair. Oh _man_ she had great hair. Brown, straight with slightly tapered ends and bangs hanging down to her eyes.

She had great skin too. Porcelain smooth without a single blemish. She could quite possibly be the most beautiful girl on all of Destiny Islands

Also, it didn't help that Selphie and Olette, who was visiting, were both standing right beside her supressing giggles at Sora's incoherency and total obliviousness that Kairi liked him back.

After much untying of knots in his throat, he finally choked out: "Um, will you come for some ice cream? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Kairi replied. "But only on one condition. You have to buy me a sea-salt ice cream cone."

"Deal," He said. And they began the short walk over to the local ice cream parlor while making meaningless small talk. When they finally arrived, they proceded to the back of the slowly dwindling line of after-school ice cream junkies. When they reached the front, Sora told Kairi to go ahead and order while he looked at the menu. As he was scanning the menu, he saw it. It was like a sign from God himself. _Paopu Peach Paradise - inside of smooth, creamy peach flavored ice cream, you will find juicy chunks of Destiny Island's finest Paopu fruit._

Sora's insides turned to jelly, as did his knees. This was a brazen move, but smooth if it worked. "I'll take, um..." He pretended to be indecisive until Kairi's attention shifted elsewhere. "Oh, I'll have some Paopu Peach Paradise please." Woah, talk about a tounge twister. The fact that he rushed the Paopu Peach Paradise part so much that it sounded like one word didn't help the coherency factor much. Luckily, the cashier understood and punched in the order.

"That'll come up to 10 munny." Said the man. Sora pulled out his wallet and handed the man the appropiate ammount and waited down at the recieving end of the counter for the two cones. When they came, Sora handed Kairi her cone, thanked the young woman behind the counter and went to sit at a secluded booth, the world spinning around him. When they sat down, they began licking at their ice cream. After about a minute, Kairi asked him, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to share this with me...?"

Kairi understood and blushed. So did Sora.

"I would love to," she said and leaned over and took a lick, making sure to get a paopu chunk. She leaned over again, this time making sure that she didn't miss her mark: Sora. They sat just like that: both leaning over the table for only God and all the people staring know how long. But they didn't care about anyone else. The only people there in their world was them. When they finally broke for air, Sora asked: "Do you want to go to the beach?"

Confused, Kairi asked, "The beach?"

"You know, where we can be alone?" Sora said, putting extra emphasis on alone.

"Absolutely," She answered.

"Kairi?" Sora asked when they were sitting on the beach, finally alone.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I always have, ever since we were little kids when we first met. I actually drew a picture with a rock of you and I sharing a paopu fruit in Riku's and my hideout. Turns out, that's exactly what happened."

"I have too. At first, I thought my dad taking the job as mayor was going to be a drag. Then I met you." She responded.

"And I'll never stop," they both said in unison.

All was well.


End file.
